Regaining Leo
by KerryAnne
Summary: After his marriage crumbles, Raphael realizes that he does have feelings for Leo and sets out to win him back. Will he be successful?
1. New horizons

Leo's 16

Don's 16

Mikey's 16

Raph's 15

Irma's 18

Casey's 18

April's 18

Julie's 16

Buffy's 17

Raphael watched her glide across the floor in a black skin-tight floor length gown with a slit up one side, cheek to cheek with Donnie and jealously bubbled, his green eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a thin line. Her long brunette hair was done up in an elegant do, her lips painted red and slightly parted, her brown eyes sparking with happiness, as she enjoyed the dance. Raphael sipped from the glass he was holding and continued to watch, his jealousy growing by the second. Finally, he could take it no more. He set his glass down, approached the couple and said, "Can I cut in?"

Irma looked up in surprise and said, "You want to dance, Raphael? Didn't think you liked it."

"Love it. So, can I?"

"Of course," Don said. "I'll catch you later, Irma."

Raphael held out his arms and he and Irma began to dance. He stumbled a bit, but she told him what to do and he slowly got it right. Soon, they were gliding just like she and Don had done across the lair floor, their faces mere inches apart. Raphael sniffed and Irma said, "What are you doing, Raphael?"

"Smellin' ya. Did ya know ya smell like raspberries?"

"Must be my shampoo."

"I like it. It's really nice and by the way, ya look sensational."

"Thank you," Irma said and flushed.

"I mean it. Ya should dress like that more often. It suits ya."

"Hmm. The song's over," Irma said, breaking apart.

"I wanna ask ya somethin'," Raphael said and hesitated. "Ya and Donnie a couple?"

Irma smiled and said, "No. We're just good friends."

"Oh, good," Raphael said and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Do ya wanna go out sometime?"

"Me and you?"

"Uh, yeah. I can understand if ya don't wanna. I mean, I am a mutant turtle and I can't give ya…."

"I thought you and Leo were an item."

"Not really. It's just been sex. Not feelings there, ya know. Besides, I've always had the biggest crush on ya and I really like ya. If ya don't feel the same way, I understand."

"No, I'd love to, Raphael, but are you sure you and Leo are over?"

"Yes and it was just sex anyway. Ya know hormones? So, what do ya say? Don't keep a guy hangin'."

"I'd love to. I've always liked you, Raphael, but I never thought you'd go for a geek like me. Thought you'd like someone like April."

"Oh, she's nice, but ya float my boat, Irma. Yer sweet, funny, smart, the whole package. Pick ya up at eight tomorrow?"

"It's a date. I look forward to it."

Raphael grinned and said, "Me too. Gonna dream of ya tonight."

Standing near the punch bowl, Leo watched his ex-mate flirt with Irma and his eyes clouded. I know I said I was okay with us breaking up, he thought and it was just sex, but for me it wasn't. I loved-love Raphael and I always will. But if Irma's who he wants, I won't ruin that for him. I just won't be here to see it.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, and after everyone had gone home and the place had been cleaned, the brothers headed to their bedrooms. Leo was almost at his when Raphael stopped him and said, "I wanna talk ta ya."

"We have nothing to discuss."

"Yeah. We do. Just one moment. Pease. In yer bedroom. Less conspicuous."

"You always were ashamed that others would know about us, "Leo said bitterly. "And such a huge word for you. Been studying the dictionary to impress Irma?"

"Shut it, Fearless," Raphael snapped and dragged Leo into his bedroom and closed the door. Then, folding his arms, Raphael said, "Yer jealous, ain't ya?"

"Of Irma? Hardly."

"Admit it. Ya are."

"No. We agreed that we were better off as brothers and that it was just sex, Raphael. I'm cool with you dating Irma."

"I wasn't askin' yer permission, Leo. I'm just tellin' ya I've asked her out and she said yes. If things go well, I'm gonna ask her ta be my mate."

"That's nice. Can you leave?"

"Wow. Ya really are cold and unfeelin', Leo. No happy for ya, Raphael?"

"What do you want? Me to write it in blood? I said that's nice. Now, go away."

"I just wanna ask somethin'. Was I really just sex ta ya?"

"Why do you care, Raphael? You told me I was just sex and I agreed with you. We would never have worked out anyway. We're too different and I…I don't want to talk about it anymore. The only feelings I have for you are brotherly and you feel the same way, so let's just drop this subject."

"Yer right and I'm cool with that. We cool, Leo?"

"Of course we are, Raph," Leo said and plastered a smile upon his face. "We're brothers and nothing can shatter that bond."

"I'm glad. I'd hate there ta be tension between us."

"There isn't. We happened and it wasn't meant to be. That's all. And Irma's still the only one, who knows, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'm going to bed."

"Hey, Leo?"

"Yer gonna find someone great. I just know it. Someone, who deserves ya, and who'll make yer heart soar."

"Night, Raph."

When Raphael had left, Leo opened his dresser and took out a framed photo of him and Raphael taken shortly after their first date. Tears rolled down Leo's cheeks and he thought, I love Raph, but it's clear he never loved me and I can't stand around and watch him be with someone else. It'll hurt too much. Leo placed the photo, some belongings and cash into a duffel bag and slipped out of the lair. I'm going to South America, he thought. And I'm never coming back.

XXXX

The next morning, a sleepy Raphael headed into the kitchen. Yawning, he got out his favorite cereal, a bowl and milk and sat down at the table. Pouring cereal into the bowl, he added milk and began to tuck in. Don sauntered into the kitchen a few minutes later, and after greeting his brother, went to the coffee machine and poured a cup of the steaming brew. "Hey, guys," Mikey said, entering the kitchen a minute later. "Isn't it a glorious day to be alive?"

Raphael stopped eating and said, "What's got ya so happy, Mikey?"

"I have a date with Buffy Shellmeister."

"The heiress?" Raphael said in disbelief. "No damn way."

"Yes way! She called me this morning and asked me out. I'm so excited!"

"That's nice," Don said, sitting down at the table. "I have one too."

"With whom?" Raphael asked. "Don't tell me April finally submitted ta yer charms."

"Nope. Her name's Julie Finn and she's sixteen, like me and also like me, a science boff."

"Oh, swell. Another nerd," Raphael said, and rolled his eyes. "Just what we need. Imagine if ya and Julie procreate, Donnie. There'll be little nerds!"

"Better than little thugs, which you'd produce," Donatello snapped. "If you can find someone to date a temperamental brute like you."

"Hey, chicks dig bad boys."

"Maybe, but the bad boy stuff gets old fast. Girls want a reliable guy, who'll be there for them through thick and thin. Someone, who's mature, kind, loving, gentle…"

"That sums up Leo," Mikey said. "Hey, where is Leo? Unlike him not to be up."

"Maybe he's lyin' in," Raphael said. "Hey, I do have a date. Irma."

"That'll never last," Don said. "And will only lead to heartache."

"Why is that?" Raphael demanded.

"You're too dissimilar. Like Fire and ice, pawpaw and chocolate. Raisins and bananas."

"We like one another. That's a good start, right?"

"Look, Raph. I'm telling you. It's not going to end well. Irma…I just can't see her living down in the sewers with us. She's smart and has…."

"So I ain't smart, is that what yer sayin'?" Raphael demanded furiously, his green eyes blazing. "And what makes ya think Julie would live down here? Fuck ya, Don. Me and Irma are gonna work out and be happy. I'm gonna look for Leo. It's nearly time ta train!"

Rising to his feet, Raphael stormed to Leo's bedroom and banged on the door. "Leo, time ta wake up. Leo, answer me. Leo!" Raphael opened the door and went inside, stunned to find Leo's bed perfectly made, but that there was no sign of him. "Where the hell could he be?"

Footsteps sounded and Mikey and Don entered the bedroom. "He's not here," Mikey said.

"I know that, dingbat!" Raphael hissed. "Where do ya think he could have gone? And why would he up and leave without tellin' us?"

"Maybe something upset him," Don said.

"Like what?" Raphael asked.

"I don't know, Raph," Mikey said. "Did you and Leo have a fight?"

"Nope. Everythin' was fine when I last talked ta him. Look, maybe Leo just went for a stroll and he'll be back later."

"I get the uneasy feeling he won't be," Don said. "I'm going to call April and ask her if she's heard from him."

"I'll call Casey. He and Leo ain't buddies, so it's a longshot, but worth a try."

XXX

Meanwhile, Leo was talking to Casey down on the docks. "I really appreciate your help for getting me in touch with your friend, Casey, and for him letting me stow aboard his ship.

"No problem, Leo. May I ask why you're leaving?"

"I need to. Things are crazy at home."

"You and Raph fighting again?"

"No…It's just….I know you and I aren't close, but I'm going to ask you to do something for me."

"Of course."

"I'm six weeks gravid and it's really complicated. I don't want Raph to know."

Casey's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Are you telling me Raph's the dad, but how?"

"I'm intersex. Neither of us knew it. We happened, but Raph said it was just sex and I agreed that it was and we should stay as just brothers and it wouldn't work out. And now he's seeing Irma and this is his chance to be happy. I'm not going to spoil that, but I also can't be at home seeing them fawning over one another, so I'm leaving. Going to Argentina."

"But you actually love Raph, don't you?"

"More than life itself, but he doesn't feel the same way. Promise me you won't tell anyone, Casey. Not even April."

"Raph has a right to know, Leo."

Leo shook his head. "No. I want it this way. Has to be this way. I have to go. Promise me."

Casey's phone rang and he cursed before answering. "Yes, Raph?"

"Have ya seen Leo?"

"No. You know me and Leo aren't friends. Why, is something wrong?"

"He's missin'."

"Look, maybe he'll turn up later. You know Leo wouldn't leave you guys."

"If he does call ya, will ya let me know? We're worried 'bout him."

"Absolutely, bud. Gotta go. Have another call coming in. Try not to worry. Leo will be in touch I'm sure."

Casey disconnected the call and said, "I don't like this, Leo. I still believe Raph deserves to know about his kid, but I'll respect your wishes."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. I'll drop you a line when I arrive, but say nothing to anyone when you receive it."

"You have my word, Leo."

"Thanks again," Leo said, and turned to board the ship, quickly heading down to his quarters below. It was sparse and cramped with just a bed, shower and a basin, but that was all Leo wanted. He placed his duffel bag onto the bed, climbed under the covers and soon drifted off to sleep.


	2. The new leader

Raphael rejoined his brothers, who were convened in Don's lab, and said, "Casey's heard nothin', guys. Don, ya spoken ta April?"

"Yes and she hasn't heard from Leo. April's at a friend's place and will be over tomorrow. I searched Leo's room in case he left any clues to his whereabouts, but there was nothing and I've sent him texts and called him, but it goes to voicemail. Leaving is so unlike him. It's the kind of thing you do, Raph. I'm growing concerned. What if he's been kidnapped or worse, has been harmed? We have so many enemies. He could have been snared by any one of them."

"Honestly, I doubt that happened. The likelihood is that he'll be back in the mornin' and just went ta get some alone time. Ain't been easy the last six months with Dad's death and havin' ta not only be leader, but clan leader and a father figure ta us and dealin' with our shit. We don't make it easy on him and he don't get much of a break. We all grew up too fast, but whereas we still get the chance ta act like kids and play video games and stuff, Leo doesn't. He's always vigilant, always lookin' out for us, always strategizin' for unforeseen circumstances. I don't think he even relaxes when he takes a piss and probably sleeps with one eye open."

"Yeah," Mikey said. "Leo's never complained about his responsibilities. Takes it in his stride and he's so selfless. Bossy as all hell sometimes, though. I bet he'd be like that in bed too. Dominant."

Memories of he and Leo in bed together flashed in Raphael's mind, and not wishing to remember them, he changed the subject and said, "It's late. We should crash."

"What about, Leo, Raph?" Don asked.

"Like I said, he probably wanted some alone time. Let's give it ta him and if he ain't back in a few days, we'll go lookin' for him. Don't worry. He'll come back. In the meantime, we need a leader in case trouble arises. I nominate Don. He's smart and a strategist."

"No. I'm a scientist. Not a leader," Don protested. "I'm better with machines and gadgets. I nominate Raph."

"I don't wanna be leader!" Raphael snapped, green eyes blazing. "I'm the muscle of the team. That's my role."

"Mikey?" Don said. "It's down to you."

"Well, I wouldn't make a great leader and I agree Don's a better scientist, so I nominate you, Raph. Congrats. You're our new temporary leader."

"But I don't wanna be," Raphael whined, throwing up his hands in dismay. "I ain't cut out for it."

"You've always wanted to be, Raph," Don said. "Now's your golden opportunity. Seize it."

"Yeah, I did, but not anymore. Leo's doin' an amazin' job! I'm happy bein' the rebel and the muscle. Come on, Donnie. Ya know I can't do it."

"Before Dad passed, he said your skills as a ninja had grown, that you had a better handle on your temper and that you'd be a worthy successor to Leo if anything happened to him. You can do it, Raph. Me and Mikey don't have the skills and mind set, but you do and we need a leader."

"I know he said that, but I'm used ta fightin' alongside ya and not leadin'. I can't do it."

"You're never going to know if you never even try," Mikey said. "I think you'll be great and we'll be beside you, bro, and you can bounce ideas off of us."

"No. Remember when me and Leo had had a fight. He was pissed that I was second guessin' him and challenged me ta lead in the battle against the Kraang. I fuckin' failed, lettin' my temper get the better of me, causin' Leo ta be struck down and comatose. Thankfully, he came out of it and ya two weren't injured, but….I can't go through that again. No damn way," Raphael said, and crossed his arms, his mouth set in a thin line.

"Things are different now. You've matured," Donnie said. "And I'm confident that won't happen again. I believe you can lead us and so does, Mikey. We need you and are counting on you."

"Fine. I guess I ain't got a choice. I'll do it," Raphael said reluctantly and heaved a deep sigh. "Until Leo's back. Donnie, yer my second in command. Now, I'm gonna go ta bed," he added, and headed to his bedroom, his shoulders slumped. Being leader was an enormous task and he knew that he'd fail once again. Leadership was not one of his strong points to put it mildly. He was a rebel, brash, hotheaded and temperamental, a loner, and not the cool, calm and collected warrior Leo had always been. Raphael acted on feelings and Leo? Well, he was logical and analytical and that's what made him such a fantastic leader. Raphael knew there was no way in hell he'd ever be as good as his brother, despite what his other brothers said.

XXX

Inside his bedroom, Raphael lay back in his hammock, hands clasped behind his head, and thought, me leader. What a fuckin' joke. I don't want it. Where the fuck are ya, Leo? And what could have made ya leave? Irma and the conversation he'd had with Leo about her popped into his head and Raphael thought, could that have been the reason? Raphael shook his head, dismissing the idea, and thought, nah. That can't be it. Leo don't like me more than a brother and we were cool, so has ta be somethin' else. I'll ask him when he's home. Man, I'm beat. Gotta sleep. Got a date with Irma later and I don't wanna be a zombie. And If I have ta do this leadership crap, I'm callin' off trainin' tomorrow. All we do is fuckin' train and we need a break. Just one day ta recharge our batteries. Irma. I wonder if she's thinkin' 'bout me. I can't wait ta hold and kiss her. Raphael grinned at the mental image, closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

XXX

Aboard the ship, Leo tossed and turned in bed, dreaming of him and Raphael and how happy they'd once been. Two sides of the same coin, they'd complemented one other perfectly. Both in and out of the bedroom and Leo had never been happier than when they'd been together. He'd thought Raphael had felt the same way and that they'd be together forever. Their romance had begun one night when Raphael had had a nightmare and, wanting comfort, had sought out his oldest brother, like he always did when he was upset.

FLASHBACK: FOUR MONTHS PRIOR

Raphael stood outside Leo's door and said, "Fearless, I can't sleep. Can I room with ya tonight?"

"Sure, Raph," Leo said. "The door's unlocked."

Raphael opened the door and saw Leo in bed, a book on his bedside table. Probably one of his war books, Raphael had thought. He strode to Leo's bed, climbed in and said, "Thanks, Leo."

"No worries. Another nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?"

Raphael studied his hands and said, "It was 'bout Dad."

He didn't have to say more. Leo understood. because Raphael had been on the rooftop and witnessed Shredder killing Splinter and throwing him off of the roof. Raphael had subsequently had nightmares that left him screaming and fisting the sheets, terror etched on his handsome face. Leo had exacted revenge and decapitated the villain, but it hadn't stopped Raphael's nightmares. Donnie had said that Raphael had PTSD and that they may never stop.

"It's okay," Leo soothed, and patted his shoulder. "I'm here, Raph."

Raphael raised his head and Leo saw tears streaming down his cheeks. "That wasn't all I dreamed 'bout. I dreamed 'bout ya. Tiger Claw had resurrected Shredder and Shredder killed Mikey and Donnie. Ya tried ta save me when I was caught in one of Tiger Claw's traps and Shredder honed down on ya and picked ya up. Ya struggled, but he was too powerful, wrappin' his arms around yer neck and squeezin' so hard…" Raphael choked back a sob and added, "Yer eyes bugged out and starved of oxygen, ya died, and he dropped ya ta the ground, like a sack of potatoes. He then killed me. It was awful, Leo, and I couldn't move. All I could do was watch, as ya, the love of my life, died." Realizing what he'd said, Raphael ducked his head in embarrassment, his cheeks flushed. "Forget I said that. I didn't mean….I know ya could never feel the same way."

"It was just a dream, Raph, and you feel that way about me?" Leo asked, quirking an eye ridge.

Raphael looked up, more tears streaking his face, and said, "Always have. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Raph," Leo said, gently thumbing his tears away." You can't help the way you feel and the heart wants what the heart wants. In fact, you've made things easier for me."

"I don't understand. Yer not disgusted that I like ya more than a brother?" Raphael asked in amazement.

"Not at all. I feel the same way about you, but I was always too shy to voice my feelings, thinking they wouldn't be returned."

"Ya like me?"

Leo nodded and said, "Very much, and don't worry, that was just a dream. It won't happen. I'm not going anywhere."

"What now?" Raphael asked shyly, elated that Leo liked him back.

"We see where things go and get to know one another romantically."

"Do we gotta tell the others?"

"Not until we want to. There's no rush."

"Do I gotta change and be all sappy and shit?"

"No. I like you the way you are even if you second guess me a lot. You're perfect, Raph."

Raphael blushed and said, "Leo, what if things don't work out?"

"Then we'll go back to being only brothers, but why look for the monkey behind the bush, Raph? We haven't even gone on a date yet."

Raphael smiled and pressed his lips against his brother's in a sweet and gentle kiss, which Leo eagerly reciprocated. Panting, they broke apart a few minutes later, and Raphael said, "How'd I do?"

"You're an awesome kisser, Raph. That was incredible."

"Hey. I got a confession," Raphael said, looking sheepish. "Sometimes, I don't have nightmares. I come ta ya, because I want ya ta hold me and ta tell me it's gonna be okay. Ta feel yer warmth, because ya've always been able ta soothe me, Leo, and make me feel safe."

"I love holding you, Raph, and listening to your heartbeat against mine. Feel a bit better now?"

"Yeah. I feel amazin', knowin' ya like me. I'm stoked and am a lucky turtle ta have the sexiest, most wonderful guy likin' me back. And I promise ta be true ta ya, Leo."

"Ditto. So, when do you want our first date to take place?"

"Tomorrow and I know just the place. Details to follow then," Raphael said and smiled. "I don't wanna rush into sex. Is that okay?"

"Fine with me. We'll take things slowly."

"Now I want yer arms around me again. Don't laugh at me."

"I'd never do that."

Raphael kissed his brother again and said, "I'm so happy, Leo. Never been this happy before."

"Me either."

They lay down and Leo wrapped his arms around his brother. Raphael nuzzled into the crook of Leo's neck, inhaling his musk scent tinged with sandalwood. "Ya smell fuckin' fantastic, Fearless," Raphael said. "Unbelievably sexy."

"So do you and I'm sure I'll never tire of your scent."

"Likewise. Night, Fearless."

"Night, Raph."

BACK IN THE PRESENT:

Leo gave up sleeping, stood up and peered out of the window at the choppy sea, the boat rocking, and as he experienced a bout of nausea, he raced to the bathroom and upchucked into the toilet. He retched until he could no more. Then, sinking to the ground, sweat beading his forehead and tears raining down his cheeks, he thought, damn sea sickness and morning sickness. Damn everything. I wish I could go home and Raph was still mine. I have to stop thinking about him. He isn't mine and I can't look back. I have to forge a new life for myself and the baby. I can and will do it.

 **A/N Thanks for the support, guys :)**


	3. Bliss

FOUR MONTHS PRIOR

Raphael woke up early, yawned, stretched, and thought, me and Fearless. It was all a dream, wasn't it? A beautiful dream that'll never come true, because how could such a perfect bein' like Leo love a monster like me? I ain't worthy of him and would only disappoint him. But, opening his eyes, he saw Leo next to him, and he thought, it really happened. Me and Leo. Oh, man. Look at him. He's so gorgeous. Just perfection. Mesmerized, Raphael stared at his brother, soaking in his magnificence, his chiselled features, forest green body, his beauty. Leo stirred, opened his eyes and smiled, his sapphire eyes boring into Raphael's green ones, causing butterflies in Raphael's chest and his cheeks to redden. "Morning, Raph," he said.

"Mornin'," Raphael said nervously, his heart hammering. "Ya sleep okay?" What if Leo regrets last night and wants nothin' more than a brotherly relationship? How can we go back ta that when I love him so much, Raphael thought anxiously? I'd die if he said that. I so would.

"Fine. You?"

"Better than I've done in ages. Thank ya, Leo. I should go. I know ya was just bein' nice last night and I…"

"You're not going anywhere," Leo said, placing a finger onto his lips and silencing him. "I meant what I said last night, Raph. I love you and I want to be with you. Unless you don't want that."

"I want that," Raphael murmured, as his heart pounded in excitement. Leo still wants me and loves me. Man, I can't believe this. How did I get so lucky, he thought? "I want ya, Leo. Now and always. How do ya think the others will take the news 'bout us bein' mates?"

"I honestly don't know. We don't have to tell them now if you don't want to."

"Do ya think Sensei would have approved?"

"He'd have been conflicted. Happy, because we found love, but with each other-raised as brothers even though we're not related, he'd have needed time to get used to it. Why? Are you conflicted?"

"Hell no. I know I love ya and I don't give a damn if anyone approves or not. All I need is ya, babe."

"Babe?" Leo asked, quirking an eye ridge.

"Yeah. That's one of my pet names for ya, but maybe we shouldn't tell the others yet just in case this don't work out."

"Your call, hot stuff," Leo said, tracing his jawline with a finger and smiling.

"Hot stuff?" Raphael asked, his cheeks flushed.

"Yes," Leo said and nodded. "You're my sexy warrior and I'm not conflicted either. I love you, Raph. Always have."

"I've always loved ya too, Leo. Yer name was the first word I spoke and as soon as I could walk, I followed ya everywhere. It used ta drive ya nuts."

Leo chuckled and said, "I remember, but things are different. I would follow you anywhere now."

"I still would follow ya anywhere," Raphael said and closed the distance between them by pressing his lips onto Leo's in a searing kiss. Hands roamed and caught up in the moment, Leo pushed Raphael onto the bed and climbed astride him, hands groping between his legs.

Raphael grunted in surprise and looked up at Leo, who said, "You're going to love this."

"Leo, I'm not ready ta. I thought I told ya."

"Relax," Leo said. He bent down, pecked Raphael's lips and added, "We aren't going all the way, but I want you to feel good. Do you trust me?"

"With every fiber of my bein'."

Leo stroked Raphael's slit until the hothead dropped down with a loud growl, his purple ten-inch cock semi-erect and leaking precome. Leo grinned and promptly began alternately licking and sucking it, watching as Raphael's eyes rolled back in his head and he fisted the sheets, churrs escaping his lips, his cheeks flushed. He's so perfect, Leo thought. My Raphael. I love him and knowing that only I bring him this intense pleasure is mind blowing. As long as I live, I will do my best to make Raph happy.

Pleasure coursed through Raphael's body, his toes curled, as Leo continued to suck and it wasn't long before Raphael came, yelling Leo's name and shooting hot ropey jets of salty cum down his brother's obliging throat. Leo drank it greedily as if it was the most delicious thing he'd ever had. He was pretty sure Splinter wouldn't have approved of this, but Splinter was gone now. All that mattered was him and Raph and how they felt about one another.

Raphael pulled out and Leo quickly licked him clean, savoring each drop, before he planted a kiss on his lips. "How was that?" Leo asked.

Green eyes opened and Raphael said in amazement, "Where the fuck did ya learn skills like that, Fearless?"

"Just comes naturally," Leo said with a shrug.

"Ya ain't been with anyone else?" Raphael asked jealously, his eyes narrowed.

"Course not! You're the only one I've ever desired and will desire. You're a huge boy, my love."

"Bet I'm bigger than ya and our brothers," Raphael said with a smirk and added, "Thank ya. That was amazin', but what 'bout ya? I ain't done nothin' for ya."

"Yes. You have. You've given your heart and that's enough."

"I wanna do somethin' for ya too. Ain't fair that I get all the attention."

"It's not about fairness, Raphie. I wanted to make you happy and I did. That's good enough for me, besides we have to get up now or the guys will be wondering where we are."

"Tonight then?" Raphael said huskily, looking intently into Leo's eyes and before Leo could answer, he said, "Tonight is our date and my turn ta make ya feel incredible."

"What do you have planned? Wrestling and beer?" Leo deadpanned.

"Ya will just have ta wait and see," Raphael said mysteriously.

"Tease."

"Splinter wouldn't have liked what we're doin'."

"No. He'd be worried too that I'd favor you over the others."

"Ya wouldn't do that and ya know I wouldn't want ya ta."

"I know, but he'd have worried about that happening. He would have had a point. With us being mates, our connection is stronger and our love deeper than for our brothers."

"True, but ya still would never let that happen, especially if it could jeopardize a mission."

Leo nodded and said, "I would hope not."

"Do ya think we'll ever have missions again? Our enemies are gone and Shredder's dead."

"Evil never sleeps, Raph. There will always be new villains. Maybe not now, but I have no doubt there will be in the future."

"Do ya think Shredder can be resurrected?"

"No, my love," Leo said, taking his hand. He kissed it and added, "Shredder's gone. I decapitated him. You can't resurrect the dead."

"Don said that in myths he read…"

"Those are just stories, my love. He's gone, but we must always prepare for battle. That means we still have to train even if we don't want to and be vigilant."

Reassured, Raphael reached out his arms and said, "I wanna cuddle."

"Didn't think you liked to," Leo teased with a smile.

Raphael blushed and said, "Only with ya. I like bein' close ta ya. Makes me feel secure, loved and wanted."

"I will ensure you always feel that way," Leo vowed, drawing Raphael close and wrapping his arms around him.

"Ditto," Raphael said, burying his beak in the crook of Leo's neck and inhaling his scent: musk mixed with mint and sandalwood. He always found it intoxicating and nothing made him happier than being with his favourite turtle. "I could stay here all day. Ya are so warm and smell so good."

"Same here, but…."

A knock on the door sounded and Donnie's panic stricken voice said, "Leo, need you now."

"What's going on, Don?"

"Just got sent a video. April's been kidnapped by Lord Dregg. We have to save her, Leo!"

"I'll be right there, Don."

"Have you seen Raph? I knocked on his door, but he wasn't answering."

"Um, no. Maybe he stayed over at Casey's."

"I phoned him, but no answer either, Just voicemail. Maybe he met someone?"

"Hardly likely. Don't fret, Don. Raph will turn up. Go wait in the lab. I'll be there soon and we'll get April."

When Leo thought the coast was clear, he said, "I'm going to the lab. I want you to wait five minutes and then join us, Raph."

Raphael, who'd been quiet until now, said, "Fine. What's my excuse 'bout my whereabouts?"

"You were with Casey and left your phone at home. I'll feign anger. They'll buy it. Got it?"

"Yeah. Hey, why would Lord Dregg be on Earth?"

"I don't know, but we'll soon find out," Leo said and quickly dressed.

He bent down, kissed Raphael tenderly on the lips and headed for the lab. Raphael watched him leave and thought, Fearless has a fuckin' cute butt. I'm gonna claim it as mine and I'm never gonna let him go.

 **A/N I've been working on this since June since before my eye gave me hassles. It's such a thrill writing again. I've missed it incredibly. Thanks as always to Rachael, for her friendship and for being there for me, And thank you to all my readers. You** **guys keep me going too.**


	4. Mind controlled

Raphael and his brothers had watched the video Dregg had sent them on Donnie's monitor in the lab. Now they were headed to Dregg's hideout, an abandoned warehouse in the Bronx. Mikey drove and Don was in the front passenger seat.

What a cliché, Raphael thought sarcastically, as he sat in the back of the Battle Shell with Leo. An abandoned warehouse. Ya'd think they coulda come up with somethin' more original. Poor April. I hope she's gonna be okay. That bastard better not have hurt her. I'll kill him if he has. Raphael glanced at Leo, whose head was bowed, as if in prayer. Fearless is scared, he thought. He's prayin'. He knows that this could be our last battle and he's prayin' it ain't.

"Leo, ya okay?" Raphael asked, patting his brother's arm.  
Leo glanced up and said, "I'm fine. I was just praying. You okay?"  
"Yeah. Ya know the villains are so predictable. Abandoned warehouses and kidnappin' our female pals. Ya'd think they coulda been more original."  
Leo smiled. "You have a point. I want you to know," he added in a lower voice. "That if something bad happens tonight and we don't make it, being with you has been the best time of my life. I love you and I always will."  
"Love ya too," Raphael whispered. "Forever." He bent down, kissed Leo's hand and said, "Aishiteru, my love. My love for ya will burn eternally."  
"Aishiteru. Sap," Leo teased.  
"I can't help it. I love ya, Leo. So much."

XXXX

They arrived at the warehouse and cautiously went inside, but didn't see anything or anyone.

"What the heck?" Raphael said, twirling his sai impatiently. "Where's everyone? Dregg, ya cowardly bastard, show yerself."  
"Sure, Raphael," Dregg said, appearing from behind a crate and holding sinister looking weapons in each hand. He fired one in rapid succession and to Raphael and Mikey's dismay, Leo and Don vanished.

"Wow. They just disappeared into thin air. What did you do to them?" Mikey asked.

"I sent them back to your lair," Dregg explained. "Now for you two beauties. I have special plans for you."  
"We ain't gonna do nothin' for ya!" Raphael snarled, his green eyes flinty. "Besides, yer outnumbered and we can easily defeat ya, even with yer snazzy weapons. Come on, Mikey. Let's get him!"

The brothers charged, but Dregg quickly fired his other weapon, a paralyzing ray, and the brothers found themselves frozen in their tracks, their mouths open in disbelief.

"Such beauties," Dregg said, running his hands down the brothers' muscular bodies. "They'll make excellent babies and warriors for my super army."

Dregg stripped the brothers of their weapons and gear and carried them to his spaceship nearby, looking forward to the next stage of his plans.

XXX

Dregg told his men to fly the spaceship back to his planet and to return to earth a few weeks later, when he was sure Raphael and Mikey had been properly trained for what he wished them to carry out.

Dregg took the brothers into the on board lab and said, "Stockman, I have Raphael and Michelangelo. I subdued them with the paralyzing ray, which'll wear off soon. Help me strap them down and then I want you to administer the mind control serum."  
"It'll be my pleasure. I already did that to Miss 'O Neil. She's a mindless zombie now. It's so different from that annoying, cocky bitch she used to be. I like the new her. She's currently washing all the windows and then she's going to cook dinner. I can't wait. I'm starving."

The villains strapped the brothers down to stretchers and it wasn't long before the paralyzing ray wore off.

Raphael stirred, blinked and gazed around his surroundings. Where the fuck am I, he thought? His eyes landed on the villains and he scowled at them, his green eyes flinty. I must be on fuckin' Dregg's spaceship, he thought, as he struggled uselessly against his bonds. Why? What does he want with me and Mikey? I see he's here too. What fuckin' sick plan have they cooked up?

Mikey woke and groaned, as he looked around his new surroundings. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Your new home," Dregg said. He ran his hands down Raphael's plastron, making the hothead cringe and try to shift away. "You're a gorgeous specimen, Raphael."  
"Don't fuckin' touch me!" Raphael growled and spat at him. "Ya sick perve! What do ya fuckin' creeps want with us and why are we fuckin' naked? Let us go and release our friends."  
"Nope. We have great plans for you. You'll be part of my army," Dregg said, wiping the spit off his cheek. He nodded at Baxter, who held a syringe, and said, "You'll procreate for my army. I have no doubt you'll make beautiful babies. Young, who'll be trained to serve in my army. An army that'll make me extremely powerful and which'll enable me to rule the world."  
"Babies? Yer a sick, deluded fool. We ain't gonna make babies for ya and we ain't gonna be parta your twisted schemes. How can we anyway? We're both guys and don't ya even think of turnin' us into chicks. We'll fuckin' bite ya!" Raphael yelled.

"Damn right!" Mikey said.

"Such aggression. It's cute in a way," Dregg said, reaching between Raphael's legs and tugging his tail. "I hope you use it productively in the bedroom."

Raphael emitted a surprised squawk and glowered at the villain. How dare anyone touch me there, he thought. Fuckin' wacko. Leo. Only he can touch me there! Oh, Leo. I hope ya and Donnie return home and find us.

"Fuck ya!" Raphael snapped. "Stop touchin' me. I don't like it. That's molestation!"  
"It is, but I think you like it, Raphael. I bet you're sexually pent up and want to release all of that frustration, huh?" Stockman said. "Poor virgin turtle, who thought he'd never get laid. That's all going to happen, Raphael, so relax."  
"What would ya know 'bout sex? I bet ya ain't had it, ya bookworm."  
"I have so had sex and she liked it!"  
"Poor woman must a been blind and desperate, because ya ain't exactly a stud or a romeo," Raphael said and smirked.  
Baxter slapped Raphael across the face and said, "She loved it and me and then she…."  
Raphael winced and said, "Bet she just said that ta spare yer feelings."

"Enough with the insults," Dregg said. "Inject the creatures, Baxter. This is my special mind control serum, Turtles. You'll lose your minds, all of your memories and you'll only serve me. You'll live with me as my servants, do all I say and you'll eradicate those Turtles. As for a partner, don't worry. I have that covered."

A shiver ran down Raphael's spine, as he looked at the syringe. I'm gonna lose my memories of everythin' and everyone I love, includin' Leo, my Leo. I don't want this. I wanna be home with him, nestled in our bed. I belong there. Not here. Leo. Oh, Leo.

"You don't want to do this," Mikey said. "You can still let us go. Please. We're just innocent kids, who want to go home."

Dregg nodded at Baxter, who injected the brothers, their cries of pain making the villains smile. They loved hearing their victims' screams.

Memories of times with Splinter and their brothers quickly flashed through Mikey and Raphael's minds, as the serum entered their bloodstreams, altering their minds forever, unless a cure was found. Soon they were just dust and every memory had been eradicated, the brothers now mindless zombies and loyal to one person, Dregg.

Dregg smiled and said, "Michelangelo, who am I?"  
"My Master, Lord Dregg."

"That is correct, Raphael, who are you?" Dregg asked.  
"Yer devoted servant."  
"That's right, Raphael, and what's your purpose?"  
"Ta do as ya order of course. We're yers."  
"Well done, Raphael. I want you and Michelangelo to exterminate Leonardo and Donatello. They're our sworn enemies and are wicked. You'll do that in a few weeks' time, when I think you've been properly trained with my planet's weapons. They won't expect an ambush in their lair and the element of surprise will make it easier to wipe them out."  
"Yes, Master," Raphael said, as Dregg untied him. "I'll kill them. I'll make sure they beg for mercy and they'll get none."  
"Baxter, fetch Miss 'O Neil."

"Yes," Baxter said and left the room.

Testing Raphael's obedience, Dregg reached between his legs and tugged his little tail. The temperamental turtle mewled in astonishment, but he didn't pull away or display any of his former aggression. The serum had been a success.

"Your tail's adorable, Raphael," Dregg said and freed Mikey.  
"Thank ya, Master. I'm glad ya think so," Raphael said and stood up.

What the fuck, another part of Raphael's mind said? The small flame of rebellion that disliked what was going on. I didn't say that, did I? I hate Dregg. Why would I thank him and call him Master? Must be that fuckin' serum. Gotta fight it. I won't be dominated by that asshole and I won't hurt my brothers, especially Leo.

"In fact, I think I might require your services, Raphael. You can be my lover," Dregg said. "I order you to be. You'll look gorgeous writhing under me as my omega."  
"Yes, Master," Raphael said, as Dregg squeezed his rump, making him blush.

I wanna fight back, Raphael thought, but I can't. It's the serum. I gotta obey. It's makin' me subservient. That ain't me, but I can't stop it. It's too strong.

Baxter entered the room with a nude April and said, "Here she is. Isn't she lovely? I hope to test her out later. April, go on your fours and raise that cute butt in the air."

Raphael and Mikey's eyes almost popped out of their heads, when they saw April and their jaws dropped in amazement. They'd never seen her nude and so vulnerable before.

She's fucking hot, Mikey thought, his shell feeling embarrassingly hot. And look at those boobs. They're so perfect. Man, I want to fuck her. What's wrong with me? I'm not so horny usually. Did that serum make me extra horny or something? And how can I have these thoughts. She's supposed to be like my sister.

I want Leo, Raphael thought, realizing what was about to happen. I don't want this. I want Leo. Got to fight. I don't want Dregg neither. Leo, find us.

April got onto her fours and blushed profusely, as Dregg rolled her left nipple in his hands.

"Excellent," Dregg said. "You're sensational. Michelangelo, fuck her. Raphael, come here."

I don't wanna, Raphael thought, trying to fight the serum, but he found himself walking over to Dregg and waiting for his next command.

Mikey stroked his slit until he dropped down with a loud churr. Then he fingered April until he was sure she was wet enough, lined himself up at her entrance and plunged inside of her, making her groan and arch her back.

Thrusting in and out, Mikey soon formed a steady rhythm that sent shockwaves of pleasure coursing through him and his new lover's bodies.

I ain't never heard Mikey make those sounds before, Raphael thought. I didn't think he could make them. This ain't right. Mikey fuckin' April. She's our sister! I don't wanna do nothin'. I gotta fight this before I do somethin' I don't wanna do. The serum's too strong for me. I'm weak. I...

"Suck my cock, Raphael," Dregg demanded, pointing at his crotch.

Raphael tried to fight the serum again, but it was no use. It had control of him and there was nothing he could do. He was powerless and Dregg's obedient servant.

Raphael knelt down and slowly took Dregg's thick and pulsing cock inside of his mouth, his own cock dropping down and throbbing at the thought of being able to satiate his Master. He was a lucky slave to be able to do that and he should remember it.

"Good boy," Dregg praised and shoved Raphael's head down, so that his cock went in deeper. "Such a loving and beautiful boy, Raphael. You are a treasure. Mine. You know what? Screw April. You were going to bed her as well, but I'm going to keep you all to myself. Keep sucking. Good boy. So very good. You were born to be my cock sucker." He fondled Raphael's ten inch, purple cock and said, "Such a huge boy. You're marvelous, Raphael. So adorable. Mine. You're all mine, including your gorgeous ass. I'm going to plow you good and make you shout my name. You belong to me. Now and forever!"

 **A/N Another chapter! Only been a year since I updated. Sorry for the wait. I've been a little stuck. I do plan on finishing this story and well before I am old! Thanks to all for the kudos and reviews and for having patience with me.**

 **Will a mind controlled Mikey and Raph kill Leo, Don and Splinter?**

 **This all takes place before the current event of Leo's departure for Argentina**


End file.
